Who's the lucky girl?
by MidnightShinobi
Summary: It was just a normal day until Yasuhara comes in announcing he has a girlfriend.Ahh what a wonderfulWAIT WHAT HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND?NaruMai,JohnMasakofriendship,LinMadoka,AyakoTakigawa.
1. Chapter 1

Midnightshinobi-Heya everyone!Well here's another one of my ghost hunt stories.SPECIAL THANKS TO SwEETSoFtM3loDy...sorry i don't think I spelled it right lol.AND MissingAnime1234.Well enjoy!And by the ways this story may only have two chapters or three sorry for that.

//hello there!//-means talking on the other line of the phone.

* * *

Chapter 1

Everyone was at SPR in Naru's office doing their own things.Two years has passed.Mai was making tea like usual,Lin was typing on his laptop like usual,John was reading a book he picked up from his local bookstore a few day's ago,Masako was just sitting there looking at the ceiling like it's so pretty,Takigawa was sleeping and Ayako was trying to wake him up because he was snoring and Naru was busy looking at a bunch of files.

All but Yasuhara and Madoka were there.Then the phone rang waking up Takigawa from his slumber.

"The freakin phone can wake him up but not me!?",Ayako slapped Naru's hand away from the phone and picked it up herself.

"WHAT!?",Ayako yelled on the phone.

"This is very rude",Naru said refering to both yelling on the phone AND slapping his poor hand away from the phone.

//Um..hello?Matsuzaki-san is that you?//A familiar voice said on the other line.

"MADOKA!?",Ayako yelled on the phone yet again.Madoka moved the phone away from her ear for a little while.Then she put it back on.Lin got off of his chair and went to get the phone.

"Thank you Matsuzaki-san I'll take over from here",Ayako handed him the phone.At this time Mai came in with tea in her hands and gave it to Naru.Takigawa fell asleep again.

"Uh huh..ok..ok...sure",Lin said on the phone.On the other line Madoka smiled.

//I love you//Lin blushed and smiled a little bit.

"Me to..bye",And he hung up the phone.

"I'm betting that was Mori-san?",Masako said.Lin nodded and smirked.

"None of you told her right?",Everyone shook their heads and replied with a no.

"Go get her",John said with a smile.

"Thank you John and everyone else",Lin said and Mai jumped up and hugged him with a huge smile.

"I know you can get her!Good luck!",She said and let go of him when she heard an"ahem"from a certain narcissistic boss(i can't spell that word..narciss..whatever).Yes,practically everyone is going out except for John,Masako and Yasuhara.John and Masako have become closer with eachother,but their relationship couldn't go any further so it's rather sad for them.

Mai went over to Naru and hugged him.Naru tried to hold back a blush.After all these years he's still not used to her hugging him.

"Aww my handsome Naru is resisting again!heehee!say you love me",Masako looked at Mai and can't help but feel a bit jealous and John also looked a bit sad.Naru sighed.

"Mai I really don't have the time-",

"SAY you love me!",Mai cut him off and yelled.Naru sweatdropped.

"I love you Mai",He finally said.Mai hugged him tighter and kissed him on the cheek.Then she let go of him and everyone else laughed.Then all of a sudden the door opened revealing Yasuhara looking happier than usual.Everyone raised an eyebrow.So he was happy alot that's common but he looked way more happy than usual,which kind of freaked out some of them.Yasuhara walked in like a drunk person and nearly fell,but Takigawa caught him.

"Whoah there son what's up with you?",Takigawa asked while holding him.

"You seem happier than usual Yasuhara-san",John said with another one of them cute smiles of his.Yasuhara got his balance back and Takigawa let him stand up.Yasuhara fixed his glasses and said

"Well...",He couldn't find the right word's to say and blushed.Ayako immediately jumped.

"You have a crush!!!!!",She yelled out.Yasuhara didn't say anything and blushed more.Takigawa wrapped one arm around him.

"Aww youth.Your so lucky to still be young",Takigawa said acting like an old man.Ayako went up to Yasuhara.

"Is this what teenagers nowadays call guys..um...what was it..master something?",Yasuhara and Takigawa sweatdropped and so did the rest of the boys in the room.

"Um..that is personal but no",Yasuhara said not wanting to go to the subject.Ayako replied with an "oh".Takigawa nuggied Yasuhara's head.

"So who's the lucky girl?",He asked.Yasuhara didn't answer yet again.Mai ran up to him excitedly.

"Come on Yasuhara-san!Tell us please!!",She started to jump up and down like a little kid.Yasuhara sighed.

"Fine.Yes I have a crush but shes more than just a crush now..she's my girlfriend",Everyone jumped up and ran up to him.Even Naru but he didn't look so concerned.

"REALLY HOW DOES SHE LOOK LIKE!?",Mai asked.

"Is she cute!?",Takigawa asked and Ayako hit him.

"Where is she from?",John asked.

"What's her name?",Naru asked.Yasuhara sweatdropped at all of the questions being asked.Wow who'd knew him having a girlfriend would be so surprising.

"Um..well for now her identity is a secret",Everyone awed except for Naru and Lin.Yasuhara smiled.

"But I'll reveal her the next day",Everybody jumped up excitedly and started to congratulate him.

---

The next day was a normal day.Everyone doing their usual things and Naru looking at a bunch of files.

"So today he's gonna show us his girlfriend",Masako said sounding excited.

"Yup can't wait!",Mai said even more excited.Suddenly the door opened revealing Yasuhara yet again.

"Ah good morning everyone!let me introduce to you my girlfriend",Then a girl around her late teens came in.Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO WAY ITS!"

* * *

Midnightshinobi-HAHAHA!cliffhanger!I'm so evil mwuahahahahahahahahaha!...ok well reviews please and I'll post up the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...um...ok the second chapter and last chapter.sorry everyone!

* * *

Chapter 2

"KASAI!?",Everyone yelled out in front of the girl with long black hair and small eyes.She was also surprised to see people whom she met before.

"Yasu-kun you never told me you were friend's with these guys!",She yelled at him almost slapping him,but he grabbed her hand before she could do that.

"Ah well i wanted it to be a secret just like how I wanted you to be a secret from them",He said.She sighed.Same usual Yasuhara.

"Yasuhara-san how did you meet her?",Mai asked.

"Should I tell her Aki-chan?",Yasuhara asked Kasai.Aki-chan is Kasai's nickname.She turned her head not saying anything.Yasuhara guessed that meant a yes.

"Alright we met eachother while we were riding the same train"

_Kasai was reading her book until the train came to a hault on her stop.She grabbed her bag and walked out with everyone else.She put her bag down to check if everything was inside.Notebook,school supplies,textbook,yup everything was in there,but wait._

_"AH!where's my book!?",Then it hit her.She left it in the train.She took her bag and put it back on her shoulder and ran back into the train,pushing through a crowd of people who were coming out of the train.She ran as fast as she could while people who were boarding the train came in.She ran back to her seat and looked in it.There her book was laying looking untouched._

_"Whew",She grabbed the book and ran before the train was about to leave.But she bumped into someone and dropped her book._

_"Oh I am very sorry miss!here let me get that for you",He said and bent down to get the book.He grasped the book and gave it to Kasai,who took it back rudely._

_"I don't have time for apology's I must get out!",She said and was about to run but then the train doors closed.She gasped._

_"Oh no!",And then the train started moving.She then became furious and stomped on the ground._

_"DAMMIT!",She turned to the boy that she bumped into.He wore big glasses and had straight hair with bang's reaching down to his ear's and he had grayish bluish small eyes.Small eyes just like hers._

_"It's all your goddamn fault!!",She yelled at him and he sweatdropped but kept his cool._

_"I am sorry to have stopped you from getting out of your stop but may I please sit down on my seat?",He said and Kasai moved away to make him sit on his seat._

_"Hey that was supposed to be my seat!",She yelled.He shrugged._

_"Well I guess I took it first",He said while smirking at her.Now she really felt like shoving a butcher knife down his throat and watch him scream in pain.But she was no killer.She sighed._

_"Yeah whatever",She said and took a seat next to him.He looked at her and smiled._

_"Such a bad attitude for such a pretty girl.I'm Osamu Yasuhara and you are?",He asked politely.She twitched in her seat._

_"Hmph why should I tell my name?",She said turning her face to the passenger on the other side of the train._

_"Well it's only nice enough for one to tell one's name and for the other to tell his or her name",He said.She twitched again.Man who was this guy?_

_"Fine Kasai Chiaki",She said and nothing more._

_"Ah..I see",He said and looked at her bag._

_"Well it seems you just got out of school.What grade are you?",Yasuhara asked.She looked at him._

_"Um junior year...",She said.He nodded._

_"Ok and I'm in college.My first year",_

_"I never asked for your grade"_

_"Like I said it's only nice enough to tell one person-"_

_"OK OK I GET IT!DAMN!",She yelled out furiously and turned her head back around so shes not facing Yasuhara.It seems no matter how many times she yells at him he never does any other reaction but smile.All was quiet for awhile._

_"Say what college are you going to?",She asked the guy next to her.He looked at her._

_"Tokyo university",He said.(I do not know the actually name of Yasuhara's college)_

_"I'm going there after senior year",She said.He nodded again._

_"Well it's going to be hard just to tell you that",He said.Kasai twitched._

_"Glad I'm still in high school",She said and he laughed._

_"What's so funny!?",She asked.He stopped laughing a bit._

_"It's just I wish I was back in high school.High school was so much easier",He said and smiled.She sighed and laid back on her seat._

"Then afterawhile we started talking and talking to no end.She would usually skip her stop and stay in the train just to talk to me ain't that right?",He said turning to her.Kasai turned her head away.He laughed.

"Once we got to know eachother enough I finally brought up the gut's to ask her out",He said and blushed,remembering the time when he asked her out.

_"The weather is so nice today isn't it Yasuhara-san?",Kasai asked.They were at McDonald's eating and talking to eachother on their table.He nodded not saying any other word.Kasai raised an eyebrow._

_"What's wrong?",She asked.It's clear to her that he was lost in thoughts.Yasuhara shook his head and snapped out of his trance._

_"K-kasai I!",He stopped and hesitated._

_"..Um..yeah?"He gulped._

_"I-i...I liked you s-since the f-first day we met!C-canyoubemygirlfriend??",He said the last sentence to fast.Kasai looked confused and blushed a little bit._

_"Um..say the last sentence again?"Yasuhara inhaled and then exhaled._

_"Can you be my girlfriend?",He asked trying to sound calm.Kasai blushed and looked away._

_"I-i..I guess..."_

"Aww how cute Yasuhara-san!",Mai squealed and hugged him.Kasai looked at her with an angry look on her face.

"Hey!",Mai giggled.

"Sorry Kasai-san.It's a habit",She apologized and let go of Yasuhara.Kasai sighed.

"It's alright Mai-san",She said.

Then everyone else smiled except for Naru like usual.

"Yasuhara-san did you tell her about the case yet?",Naru asked.Yasuhara jumped and smacked his head with his hand.

"Ah!I forgot about the case!",He said while continuing to smack his head.Kasai took his head and stopped him from slapping his head.

"It's alright Yasu-kun",She said and he stopped.Mai giggled.

"Do you wish to join us in our case Kasai-san?",Mai asked.Kasai jumped happily.

"Sure!I've been wanting to try ghost hunting for once!",She said and Mai smiled.

"Ok we'll tell you about the case"

* * *

I'm done!And yes I know"wtf?Yasuhara and Kasai??"I know their completely random but I couldn't find someone for Yasuhara!so hey why not Kasai huh?She's single!

Hope you enjoyed the story!And about the case Mai was talking about.That case will take place in a different story alright?So look forward to a new story!Reviews please!


End file.
